


Video Streams and Racing Games

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys and consoles, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Racing Games, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: He spent days persuading him into this.(Though the last part is a surprise.)





	Video Streams and Racing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukikage_haikyuu (IG)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsukikage_haikyuu+%28IG%29).



> Happy readings and yes look at all the TM's.

Tsukishima Kei, to Noya's and Tanaka's immense surprise, was actually a well know YouTube-r, doing a recension and how-to on old school games his brother had stock piled over the years.

Its started out as a joke on Akiteru's side, as they played one Sunday afternoon, listening to Kei's unconsciously made comments that was among the reasons he almost always lost to him.

Akiteru put up the first of soon to be many video's up on the net.

Now, news travels fast in these circles, as much as your cabling and ADSL would allow, that is, and it soon reached the ears and eyes of a certain game loving setter in Nekoyama. One thing led to another and he and Kenma were among the more known YouTube channels, often dong a collaboration on this or that.

Naturally, that caused an uproar among the ranks in the Volleyball club.

 

“ _I can't believe Tsukishima is Internet famous.” Tanaka muttered for the umpteenth time._

“ _I can't believe he owns all original CD's of Spyro.” Noya states, impressed af._

“ _Dude, did you see the health bar in Iron Fist? I swear I've never seen someone win the whole thing without so much of a scratch.”_

“ _Let's face it, he's got some skills.” Tanaka says, shrugging._

“ _And he never told us.” Noya adds, sighing dramatically._

“ _Oi, you two, stop slacking off and move!” Ennoshita shouted from the doors as he came back from the teacher's office._

 

Comments like that became more or less a standard. People started – well not exactly flocking – around Tsukishima, but some of the kids and classmates had a question or two about this or that level in the game he played last weekend.

_Of course, there were always smartasses and haters in the comments but ask him if he cared._

His worst (or best, depending on whom you ask) decision was to go through every single FF there was for his console in existence and considering _not once to shoot himself in the knee for it_ but deciding against it in the last seconds.

 

“ _So one of you asked how exactly badass Sephiroth is”, he spoke as he tried not to get killed by said character, shit-got-serious-mode on, leaning in, forehands on his knees and eye fixed on the screen, “the guy has his own opera, that's all I'm going to say.”_

 

The moment _that_ agony was over, his fame skyrocketed along with the respect he gained from some fellow players. Needless to say, Kenma was proud to tears.

The first weekend after that suicide marathon, a request came in.

It went something like this:

_Hello! Heard about you from a friend and I really like your videos and I was wondering, considering you went through Spyro, if you have CTR in your collection? It's a game I played way back when and I really recommend it. I would like to see a video on that._

 

Tsukishima blinked at that one, turning to the shelf containing the CD's. Sure enough, Akiteru had that one, too.

So, CTR was a racing game with all the characters one could find in the original trio series but on wheels. He liked the original, so why not?

_After the horrors and feels of the FF serial, he could use some of this._

 

“ _You free this Sunday?”_

“ _What for?”_

“ _I have a multiplayer game I want to try out.”_

“ _...I don't know.”_

“ _Come on. Please?”_

 _Yeah, he_ never _asked_ this _polite._

“ _...fine.”_

 

Unknown but to a few, there was on more person in their midst who had a knack for gaming. Even if one couldn't tell right off the bat.

Actually, Kozume Kenma was the first to find out.

When he had trouble finishing off a level on his PSP that was giving him a headache. He wasn't exactly in the mood to be losing two times in a row that day so when that person heard him groan in frustration, he offered a helping hand.

Kenma's impression ran so deep, Tsukishima got a call two days after that particular occurrence from a certain worried cat.

What he heard left him speechless for a moment, not that Kuroo noticed in his rambling, and that whole episode did leave an idea in the middle blocker's mind.

It took _a shit load_ of persuasion, blackmailing and sleepless nights to finally get him to agree.

Because games and consoles were not on the list of his priorities. _Tsukishima felt vaguely cheated out of something there._

 

That Sunday, Tsukishima was up even before his mother.

The woman was pleasantly surprised to find her son in the kitchen, brewing coffee and tea, making toast for the whole family as he studied a recipe, waging whether to try his luck or not. His mother offered her help and the two of them made breakfast together.

“Did something good happen, honey?” His mother asks as she sits down at the table, sipping at the coffee her son made.

“Kind of.” He replies as he brings over a plate of fluffy French toast.

 _Kind of_ – ladies and gentlemen, _the_ most understatement of the year.

“That's nice.” His mother says, wise enough to know even without asking. She and her husband were planning to visit her husband's mother in the neighbouring town, Akiteru was scheduled home later that evening from college and if she remembers correctly, somewhere in those few words her youngest child uttered last night were about a friend coming over to play some games.

Couldn't be Yamaguchi, she'd know. Not many people her son associated with ever visited, so that only left one person, really.

“...what?” The youngest Tsukishima asks over a piece of toast when his mother gets that happy aura around her as she looks at him for no reason.

“Oh, nothing. I'm just happy we get to spend some time together like this.” She says, downright beaming.

_To be honest, Kei liked it, too._

 

After packing up for the two day visit, his parents were off, leaving him to his own devices.

It took Tsukishima about ten seconds to have everything ready – he'd be playing the racing game today – on stream. He considered doing his usual video-edit thing, but nah. This is a special occasion. The one getting here shortly rarely played video games and to have agreed on appearing on Tsukishima's channel was a real mind blowing experience.

The first time Tsukishima actually got him to play something, it left him so mad that the public didn't know of those talented hands and also very possessive at the same time.

 

_Who knew he would have other interests beside his one big love volleyball? Tsukishima certainly didn't._

_As to why he didn't brag the shit out of that, Tsukishima will never know. Not that he usually brags about anything, but he should start._

 

He was checking the camera and the cabling when he heard the doorbell ring. Abandoning the task for the favour of getting the door, he hurries down the stairs, skipping over the last two with ease.

“Hey there.” He greets as he opens the door.

“Hey.” Kageyama greets back, holding a backpack.

“So what are we playing?” He asks as he follows Tsukishima inside.

“Something old school.”

Tsukishima sent Kageyama ahead into his room so he could pick up snacks and chilled sports drinks to accompany them.

“So how does that channel thing of yours go?” Kageyama asks as Tsukishima sets the serving tray on the coffee table.

“I usually do a video, edit it and post it, mostly me bullshitting stuff and the main focus on the game.” Tsukishima says, handing the isotonic drink to the setter.

“But?”

“I was thinking of maybe doing a live feed today? If that's okay with you?” He asks as he sits on the carpet next to Kageyama because that guy apparently loves sitting on the floor instead of the chair available.

“You do realise how competitive I can get.” Kageyama says after a few moments of comfortable silence. “You okay if I kick you in front of your fans?”

Tsukishima snorts at that.

“Do I?” He smiles. “Don't worry about that. The reason I'm opting for live feed is for you not to turn plank on me in the middle of it. Wouldn't be as satisfying if you lost because of stage fright.”

“Uh-uh. Thanks for that. But if we're playing _that_ ”, he points to the CD case on Tsukishima's desk, “I don't care if there's a guy holding a machete under my neck.”

“Good. I need to pay you back for all those loses in Tekken I got handed by you.” _And boy, what a losing streak that is._

“Why? They're a gift.” Kageyama bats his eyelashes sweetly at him.

“ _And what kind of a person would I be if I didn't get you something in return?_ ”

Kageyama rolls his eyes with a tiny snort.

“You ready?” Tsukishima asks as he gets up.

“Shutting you up? Anytime.”

“ _Arrogant King._ ”

This time, it's the tip of Kageyama's tongue sticking out in his direction as they move to the attic turned game-room.

 

Kageyama makes himself comfortable on the sofa, getting his own controller out of his backpack. _S_ _o he took this whole thing that serious, eh? Good. His defeat will be even more crushing._

“Okay, so we'll be in the corner here”, he points out to the small window on the screen, “and the rest is the game. Fine with you?”

“Yeah.”

“I'll be starting then.” Tsukishima turns on the necessary programs.

“Hello all, Tsukishima here.” He starts, picking up the case of the game he would play. “As promised, today I will be trying out a request but for that I need some help and that is why his majesty over there graced me with his presence today. Some of you know whom I'm talking about.”

Kageyama merely offered a sweet smile as he waved shortly at the stupid camera.

“Oh, my, what a blessing.” Tsukishima teases before getting to the point.

“After that FF marathon I did for the past few weeks and almost gotten a new pair of glasses, controller and desk, today I will be going with this one, requested by one of you. It's called Crash Team Racing and it's kind of like that Mario Kart thing, but this one is way older than that and I liked the original idea and the characters.” He eyes the ting, back and front.

“For all you two-thousand and ten onwards, this one is from the nineties. Released September the thirtieth, nineteen ninety nine. _Developer... Naughty Dog, from the Crash Bandicoot series._ ” He reads as he opens the container and puts the disc in the console.

“Yeah, don't expect a three sixty view of every pixel cuz this game has little of those. What it does have is that nineties charm about it.”

And there was that familiar sound of the console starting to spin the CD.

“For those who'd like to see the original series, the video's are somewhere on my channel, look it up.”

He sits back once he's a hundred percent sure it's still spinning in the console, waiting for the start screen.

“ _Start your engines! For Sony Computer Entertainment America Productions. Fasten your seatbelts! For another Naughty Dog creations!!”_ The narrator starts and a spinning crate box appears in what could only be described as the nineties graphics and colour scheme with that characterising theme playing.

A few well known characters fall out of it before a racing flag covers the screen.

Kageyama actually laughs a bit as the letters of the game start hitting the main character in the stomach before the trophy he threw in the air falls back down, right into his hands.

There's a short introduction movie, explaining the story before they can get to play the thing.

“I know which character I'm playing.” Kageyama says as Tsukishima presses the X button on the multiplayer option.

“Lemme guess, the polar bear whom everyone I know call panda for some reason?” He offers with a side smirk. The little white mesh of excellently rendered (for that time, obviously) grid was sitting in his car, reading a HOW TO DRIVE book turned upside down. Cute.

“Yup.”

 

“ _Pick Coco.”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _She's blond.”_

“ _...”_

 

_(Tsukishima picked Coco.)_

 

About fifteen seconds into the first lap, Tsukishima was the first to start.

“What the hell?” He blinks as Kageyama laughs when he drives through a box and gets three homing missiles and shoots at Tsukishima. “I was not informed of this.”

“You said yourself it was like Mario Kart.” Kageyama says, burning off the wheels of his panda slash polar bear car as he graciously goes into a curve.

“Why the hell are you so good at this?” Tsukishima mutters, as if he didn't know.

“You're slacking off.”

“Am not.”

Kageyama passes the finish line first, starting his second lap and this time it's Tsukishima who hits a crate first, cutting Kageyama's path and activates the weird mask thingy that sends Kageyama's bear on wheels flying.

“Oh, no, you didn't.”

“Oh, yes, I did.”

“You're on, Tsukkiboy.”

_Damn that stupid nickname Akiteru set up as his YouTube name that he didn't have the right mind to change before all of this escalated._

“Catch me if you can, King.” The words barely left his mouth and Kageyama sent a green bubble that hit dead on.

_Damn this guy and his reflexes. Those were obviously not only meant for volleyball._

“You were saying?”

“Eat my flowery dust.”

“She's into computers.”

“Eat her digital dust then.” Tsukishima shifts in his seat, crossing his legs on the sofa as he leans a little forward.

“Want some ice for that burn, Tsukki?” Kageyama asks as he, for the second time, passes the finish line first.

_Ouch._

_That's it._

“Ha. Take that.” He laughs as he hits Kageyama's bear with a vial of green liquid in it, just half a pixel away from the next crate.

“Shut up.”

“Come on, King, pick it up else Nitrus Oxide will turn our miserable hunk of rock into a concrete parking lot and make us his slaves.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Try as he may, do as he might, Kageyama's fluff ball won he first race.

“That's that, I'm picking Dr. Neo Cortex this time.” Tsukishima declares as he switches characters.

“So, best two out of three?” Kageyama asks, looking way too pleased for his liking.

“Yes.”

Round two had Kageyama turn shit got serious mode for the second lap, seeing how the terrain they got wasn't that suited for the turn-master bear.

“You are such a turbo spammer, I am shook.” Tsukishima states, watching the blue and white speck on the screen pass him like a boss, his trap failing to stop him.

“All is fair in love and war.” Kageyama says, sending a roll bomb at Tsukishima but misses.

The flash distracted Tsukishima a second too long and he was tugging sharply on the controller, forgetting the damn thing had a chord. Kageyama laughed as the poor console slid out the shelf half way, getting up with Tsukishima to stop it from crashing onto the floor.

“...is it alive?” The blond asks, refusing to look at it.

“Yep, still spinning.” Kageyama says as he checks the cables from behind, putting it back into place.

“Okay then. Let me finish kicking your ass this round.” Tsukishima says as he pushes the sofa somewhat closer to the screen.

“You wish.” The setter snorts as they resume their positions, both on ready to kick the TV in if need be just so long as they don't lose.

“You are not getting this round!” Tsukishima laughs as he again reflexively tugs on the controller, this time obscuring Kageyama's view on the screen.

“If that's how you're playing...” Kageyama mutters as he reaches for Tsukishima's glasses, pushing them down with one finger before removing them completely.

“KAGEYAMA!” Tsukishima shouts, scrunching his nose, half sliding off the sofa, trying to get his hands out of the way.

“You started it.” The other states, glasses neatly on the top of his head now when did he have time for all of that?

 

_Fine, keep those, he doesn't need them._

_The outburst of laughter next to him as he crashed into a wall and didn't move from it for several seconds told him otherwise, tho._

 

Tsukishima groans as he hears the trumpets explode from the speakers and a happy _and that's how you do it_ from Kageyama, carefully getting his glasses of Kageyama's head.

“I so owned you right now.” Kageyama turns to him, one of the biggest grin on his face Tsukishima has seen.

 

_Tsukishima can't help but smile in return. He then leans in, placing a warm soft kiss on his lips._

 

“ _That you do._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the comments on the newest video on Tsukkiboy's YT channel:
> 
> “...“friend”, huh?”
> 
> “Smooth, Tsukki, smooth.”
> 
> “CONGRATULATIONS, LITTLE BROTHER <3 <3 <3 :D”
> 
> “Noya, bro, we've been doing this friend thing wrong.”
> 
> “Apparently lol xD”
> 
> “That controller better be properly sanitised.”
> 
> “WHAT THE HECK??!!”
> 
> “Awwww.”
> 
> “OI TSUKISHIMA NICE!!”


End file.
